Shadows of the Night
by MidnightEscence
Summary: Things are complicated for the lives of Willow "Jackson" and Nathan. Willow is a mythical creature that's almost 600 year's old and he's a jock looking for love. what'll haappen when suddenly people start popping up in Willow's life from her horrid past?
1. PREFACE

Shadows of the Night

(Preface)

_It 'tis 1465 England, _I read._ And I have no idea as to what could be happening downstairs at this moment. I hear so much banging and yelling, that it has even terrified my little Beagle puppy, Rosie. Maybe the villagers have had an outburst again. As I look at my calendar, I realize it 'tis also the twenty-third day of the ninth month. So close to my sixteenth birthday, and then I shall be betrothed to thy Prince Ralph._

I stopped reading right there. But not only because the rest of the page was torn off. But because this was too much for me to handle. To even think of her being with another, it hurt. It isn't the fifteenth century now. In fact, its 2008, Los Angeles, CA. and as I've said before it hurts to think that she ever could've been held by another man. But to understand my pain, I must first tell you hers.


	2. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

"WON'T YOU EVER GET THIS DAMNED SPELL RIGHT?!" my magic professor was yelling at me.But he only ever yelled at me when he knew that he was teaching the lesson wrong. He had warned me of this when he started teaching me. Professor Black had taught my mother when she was a little girl herself.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I am afraid I am just getting old in my age is all." Professor sat down in his wooden chair and sighed. Finally he dismissed me from my lesson. Before I left I kissed him on the cheek. He was treated as family.

Around dinner time there was a lot of banging on the front doors of the castle. My father stood, and said;

"Willow, my darling, please do me and your mother a favor, go to your room." Then to an mistress; "please escort Willow and stay with her. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice exactly what mistress my father had sent with me.

I sat in silence wondering what could possibly going on in the Grand Hall. I got up and started pacing around my bedroom.

"Ms. Willow, would you please stop bothering yourself like this? You know your parents say it 'tis unhealthy for such a young girl to worry herself with others' troubles." Says my mistress Dora.

"Oh, who cares what my parents say! They know I never listen anyways." I stated firmly, all the while flailing my arms about. Mistress Dora chuckled.

"You know, your mother and father have always said you would- and are- a free spirit. Free as a Willow."

"Yes I know. And that 'tis how I have gotten my Name."

_**CRASH!**_

We nearly jumped out of our own skins!

_**BANG!**_

And again! What could all that racket be?! All of a sudden my door burst open with my father and the professor barging in. they were covered in blood and I was horrified. What had happened? My father took me by the shoulders and told me to listen to him closely.

"Willow, you must hide. The castle is under attack by the Night Creatures. _They must not find you!"_ it wasn't until much later that I would find out what he meant. But all I knew of right now is that when he stepped away, he was drove through the heart with a blade.

I screamed.

Darkness.

I could feel myself trying to fight back, trying to perform a spell.

Darkness again.

Then I was falling into Nothingness.

Was I alive? Or, was I dead?

To this, I did not know the answer.


	3. First Meeting

Shadows of the Night C2-

Ugh. I hate third period. Math. It's just so annoying. I mean, it's not that I'm bad at it; it's just that sometimes I can be _too_ smart. So the work just gets irritating.

_**SCREEEEECH!**_

The sound of the teachers' chair scraping on the linoleum as she got up to answer the ever ringing classroom telephone. We all waited impatiently to hear what- if any- news was being received.

"Well class, it seems we are going to be receiving a new student. She will be here in just a few moments, and when she does arrive, I expect you all to be welcoming, polite, and help her." The teacher paused a moment to think. "I'll give you the rest of the period to get to know her. If any of you have close to the same classes, I would please ask you to be her chauffeur around the school."

I knew none of the kids would, so even if this was the only class I had, I would still show her around. As if on cue, a small, delicate girl with auburn-brown hair walked through the doorway. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And that is something coming from me. See, I do not date. Yeah I have a lot of girls hanging around me, but I've never given them the time of day in that sense.

"Class, this is our new student, Willow Jackson." She waved shyly at the class. Mrs. Meyer- the teacher- then introduced us all. I sat at my desk while all the other students surrounded her. After about ten minutes she broke away from the crowd and sat down in the desk in front of me. I took my chance.

"Weird, huh?"

"Excuse me?" she had a slight French accent.

"How they all seemed interested in you."

"Oh. Yes. It is." She spoke in a mannerly fashion. As if she was from a different era of time. This girl was a mystery.

"I'm Nathan by the way. Nathan King." I reached over to her, offering my hand. She took it and shook it firmly. Her hand was cold as ice.

"Willow." That's when it struck me. I can't really tell you if it was the way she said it, almost as a whisper. Or if it was the way she looked up at me, staring into my eyes, like open doors leading down into my very core. This girl was very, very different. She didn't belong here in Los Angeles. She didn't belong to this time. _So where did she come from…?_

I snapped out of my trance, hoping my constant staring wasn't disturbing her. I looked down then back up. She was looking away.

"So, um, can I see your classes? Maybe I have more with you." She nodded and handed me a folded up piece of yellow paper. I stared at it. Amazing. All the same classes. Even the free period and lunch. "Cool. All the same as me. I'll be your guide." I paused a second. "That is, if you want, me to be."

"Yeah, why not? At least I'll have someone I know wherever I go. A friend."

She considers me a friend?

By lunch Willow had really opened up more. I found out that she was very talkative.


	4. New Findings

Shadows of the Night (C3)

Darkness. That's all I saw. Where was I? What had happened? I really have no clue I told myself. Then it hit me.

_Father. He's dead._

_**NOOOO!**_

_No._

I remembered everything now. Going upstairs, worrying, the blade through my father's heart. And most of all, the darkness surrounding me. I couldn't believe this had all happened. But again, _where was I? _

_Come._

I heard a voice.

_Awaken._

And again. The voice so soft, so sweet.

_Rise. It 'tis time for you to feast._

Feast? In God's name feast on what? I blinked a few times then started to see the darkness get lighter and lighter. Till I saw a figure hovering above me. I sat up. But way too fast. Not in the sense that it made me light-headed, but way too fast for a _human._

"Yes my darling, you are no longer a human. You now belong to the night. A _Creature de nuit. _A night creature."

"No. I most certainly do not belong to the night. And you will not control me you_ Diable! You Demon!" _I shouted. And the next thing I knew, I was running. And really it felt like flying. The landscape just passed by.

Soon I began to grow weak. But I refused to take human life. I found myself in a small human town, just outside the castle. As a young man passed me, I found that it wasn't blood I wanted, it was _moonlight._ So I stepped out into the rays of the moon, and drank my fill.

Days later I realized me, and only I could be in the daylight, walk among humans, be like them. This was very wonderful to me. After my discovery of the Power of the Moonlight, within the folds of my petticoat I found my diary. I wrote in it daily. Recounting my days as they flew by. I soon moved to France to take up the study of geology. It was wonderful.

Then one day, I ran into a Night Creature. But not no ordinary Vampire or Lycan. She was a_ psychique. _A psychic.

"My Dear child, you have a great destiny before you. Powers beyond imagination. You are a new breed of the night. A gift. Use it well." After that, well she just walked away. Leaving me pondering.

_What could she possibly mean?_


	5. True or False

Shadows of the Night; Chapter 4

"So Willow, what are you doing in Los Angeles?" I had found out that her parents had died a few months ago so she moved from England to live with her father's sister.

"Oh, I don't really know. I wish I knew why my aunt would want to live in such an on-going city. It 'tis- isn't like her." I pondered that. That did seem a little odd.

"But enough about me, tell me about yourself." She stared me down with those silver-blue, mysterious, enchanting eyes. I couldn't help but bend at her will.

"Well, my parents are very loving, I'm into a lot of different sports, I love to play instruments," I paused. "Let's see, I have a whole lot of friends. Like you saw at lunch," we laughed. I chuckled while her laugh was almost musical, light and charming. "I have really good grades, and have never had a girlfriend." I finished. _Why did I have to say that?_

"You've never had a girlfriend?" there was her slight accent again.

"Nope. Surprised?"

"Yes. I am. I figured a guy like you would've had a hundred girlfriends by now!" she looked over out towards the beach we were walking by. She checked her watch and froze.

"Non d'Oh ! Je suis si stupide!" I looked at her and I was just about to ask what she said when she interrupted me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. See you tomorrow!" and with that she ran off, a little_ too_ fast, without a backwards glance.

Later that night as I lie in bed thinking, Willow's laughing image crossed my mind. I've never thought about a girl this much before! In fact I've never thought about a girl like this at _all_ before. I really liked this feeling. And she was on my mind as I drifted asleep….

That night I dreamt. Whereas I haven't in a few years. And I dreamed of Willow. Willow Jackson. Her with her auburn-brown hair, mysterious silver-blue eyes, charming laugh, graceful walk. How it was like she was almost floating or bouncing.

Then the dream took a wrong turn. She was in a flowing white dress, I felt as if I was standing across from her. I noticed she was almost glowing. As I looked into her eyes, preparing to be enchanted, but all I saw was black eyes. She looked sinister. I started backing away noticing that the thing making her glow was a full moon. I felt the darkness closing in, I tried to fight it. Then all of a sudden I was staring into a bright light. I opened my eyes and found myself sitting upright in my own bed, sweating like crazy and shaking a little.

And that's when I realized something about Willow Jackson.

She was _Dangerous._ And I was in love with her.

That morning as I took my seat in first period, I looked around the room for Willow. Afraid that when I saw her, her eyes would be as black and empty as the pits of Hades. But when she walked in, holding her books carefully as if not to drop them, she caught my eye as I saw that her eyes were in fact, her usual silver-blue. As she smiled and waved at me, forgetting she needed both her hands to carry her books, her face turning from glee to surprise in an instant, and her books fell out of her arms with a crash around her feet. I got up to go help her. We bent down to retrieve the books and as we reached out our hands touch. And my earlier dreams' image raced across my mind once again.


	6. A Ball of Reminders

Shadows of the Night C5

It was finally 1466. A new year. Maybe I could start over, brand new. Find a temporary home. I was standing on a balcony over-looking the Night. I was attending a masquerade New Year's Ball. I glanced down at my ball gown, remembering how I had gotten it.

_I was walking along the streets, as a poster caught my eye. I read it with a sigh. Wishing I could be going._

"_Young lady, you would need a beautiful gown to attend that extravaganza."_

"_Yes, I know. But unfortunately I have nothing but to what I am wearing at the present." I replied looking down towards my feet. The lady looked me up and down once then beckoned me to follow her. She led me towards a small sewing shop. As we stepped inside the strange lady went to grab hold of a curtain. When I tried to follow she held up a hand to stop me and pointed at a wooden chair to my right. So I sat. A few moments later she returned with the most beautiful gown I have ever seen in my short sixteen- seventeen years._

She actually gave me the dress. It was a teal blue color, with embroidered roses going up like a vine up my side. It wasn't really poufy like most ball dresses, it was straighter. It fit me perfectly and I adored it.

Just then I felt a cold, evil presence surround me. I knew exactly who it was. My creator.

"Hello my dear."

"Get away from me." I replied. Layering my voice with upmost hatred.

"Now now, you shall respect your superiors and call me by name. But I have come to realize, you do not know me. You have the proud honor to meet Stephan." _Selfish much? _I thought bitterly.

"I don't care what your filthy name is. Leave me be."

That got him really angry. He stepped towards me so fast that I didn't even have time to blink. He had his hands at my throat before I could react to his sudden movements. "I should just kill you now," he whispered threateningly in my ear. "But you are to pretty to waste on an spurge of anger." I closed my eyes, wondering if he was going to kill me or not. Then the pressure was all of the sudden gone. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal – absolutely nothing but the open balcony doors in front of me. I sighed in relief but that's when I heard the first scream.

Then more as the humans began to fled the Ball. _What could possibly going on? _That sentence brought back memories from _that_ horrid night. I stood there, halfway hanging over the balcony, looking at the humans running below. Scrambling like little ants. I took a closer look and saw Night Creatures running into the foyer, taking selected humans with. I turned around at the sound of approaching feet.

"You do not smell of the human kind." Said a Night Creature, my own kind, sloppily.

"No. I am not a Human. I am a Night Creature myself." I replied dignified by my up-bringing.

"Join us in taking our power, our energy from these weaklings!" he spoke as if we all were some superior race. I most certainly did not think this.

"No. I have drunken my fill already tonight." I looked up at the sky, into the full moon's face. That 'tis where my power lie. "Now if you would be so kind as to excuse me, I'll take my leave now." And with that I jumped landing on the hard, cold ground softly. My black hair flying through the night.


	7. Closer

Shadows of the Night (C6) Interesting

As we stood up, I felt a surge of danger rush through me. And I couldn't tell you why. Was it because of the dream? Willow looked at me funny, probably wondering why I had a strange expression.

"Are you alright?" she asked me, she sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh." Then it sounded like she mumbled _'try never being able to sleep.'_

"Did you just say something?" I asked Willow as we took our seats, me handing her back the books she had dropped. She shook her head no. the bell rang as the teacher walked in, telling us to quiet down.

The first part of the day went by fast, and at lunch I found Willow sitting alone again, and with no lunch. I walked over to the table she was sitting at in the back of the room, and sat down. "Hey, why are you sitting alone?" she kind of smirked.

"No friends." I looked at her and pretended to be hurt by that. She giggled. "Well, except for you of course. But you're popular and I'm pretty sure your friends wouldn't like me."

"Sure they would! You're awesome! Why wouldn't they?"

"Because I have a tendency to… scare people." She looked up at me with an intimidating grin. We both laughed.

As the rest of the week went on, I noticed that she was desperately trying to hide something. How I knew that; when we had our little talks during lunch and after school, Willow almost let's something's slip then tries to cover it up. And again, she talks sometimes as if she's from a different era of time. Why did I always get that feeling?

We got really close. Now it was to the point when I snuck out at night, we met at a secret spot by the beach that no one knew about. We were lying side by side, staring up at the stars surrounding the moon. It's almost as if she was gaining life being under the sky like this. Willow broke the silence.

"Nathan?"

"Nate. And yes, Willow?"

"Have you ever felt like you could never belong. Like you were so different than others that it's almost as if you're an alien?" I paused for a moment, thinking about she had just said.

"All the time. Yeah I may have friends, but I'm by myself ninety-nine percent of the time, you know that. I always thought I was different." I looked over at her beautiful features. Wondering what it would be like to hold her in my arms, to protect her.

"I know all that, but that's not what I had meant at all Nate." She sighed. Closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she was like a different creature. At least that's the vibe I was getting.

"then what do you mean?" I asked slowly.

She didn't reply for sometime so we just lay there, me waiting for an answer. Eventually she said;

"I don't belong anywhere."


	8. Memories

Shadows of the Night; C7 – Memories

I woke up not remembering what had happened. I had no clue where I could possibly be either. Then the memory- how long has it been? - Of the millennium ball cam racing back into my mind.

_A cold hand had come over my mouth and I tried to scream, I went limp only to be dragged through the forest moments later blacked out._

I was on my feet within seconds, ready to attack if necessary. I looked all around me, searching for any threats. I didn't see or sense any so I took off at a run through the thicket of the trees. As the seconds, not to mention the hundreds of trees passed me by I began to slow my run to a jog and eventually a walk. I came to a rest at an evergreen tree, three or four times as wide as my slim body. It must've been at least a hundred feet tall.

_Crack._

I put my hands on the huge tree, listening for another sound and determining where that one had come from. Looking for the source of the noise. I stood there for what seemed like hours, but nothing ever sounded again. After traveling for days on end, I decided to stop. Having no clue when the next full moon was, feeling weak I stumbled out into a mane of grass. Looking ahead I saw what appeared to be once a beautiful palace. And it just happened to be strangely familiar.

I reached a pile of rubble and laid my hand upon it. I felt all the memories of that horrid night flood back into my mind, unwanted. '_Tis why this place looks so familiar!_ I thought out loud. I could not believe this used to be my home because it was almost completely destroyed. I cried out in shock, spinning around in all directions at what I used to love and take for granted.

I jumped over all the rubble into the foyer and onto what used to be the grand staircase. I turned down the approaching hallway and went down the left wing, remembering the way to my favorite place in the whole castle; the – my – library. I used to sit in there for hours, soaking up all the knowledge I could. And it's where Professor had me find spell books.

I packed a bag I had found full of reading and spell books. After lingering there for awhile, I wanted to leave. _But there's one place I must go first! _I told myself.

"I have to go see my room." But more importantly, I have to remember what happened that night.

Minutes later I was heading down the hallway, past the grand staircase, and to the passage that led to the north-east tower. Along the way I passed many faces that I had once knew as friends, even family. I cried to myself for my losses. Gathering my courage I raced up the spiral stairs to my room, but by the time I had gotten there I was in despair, torn apart inside. I fell to my knees.

Shocked at what I was seeing before me.


	9. Suspicions

Shadows of the Night C8; Suspicions

I couldn't figure out what Willow had meant. It just didn't make sense to my now non-comprehensive brain whatsoever. _She didn't belong?_ What the hell did she mean by that? It only made sense in one way; she really didn't seem to fit in, just like what I've thought of her since the day we met. And from that first dream. And it's always been the same one too.

I had been thinking all this while lying in bed. That night I had walked Willow home, we said goodnight, and I headed home preparing to crash because I was so tired. Yet here I am, wide awake. I hopped out of my bed, springing to my feet while pulling on my tee-shirt from earlier. All the while thinking of Willow, and where I was going to walk to.

I didn't need my window to sneak out tonight for my parents were out of town on a business trip for a few days. I slipped on my shoes and started down the stairs. I slung my school bag over my shoulder in case I didn't return home that night. Grabbing my keys I headed out the door.

I arrived at Willows' and I secret hangout spot, with the feeling she would be there. My heart began to race and tried to thump out my chest at the thought of seeing her face again. Even though I just did hours before.

"How did I know you were here?" I said out loud when I came up to Willow's small silhouette.

She jumped.

Willow never jumps.

"What're you doing here Nate?"

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" I questioned her.

"Same." She paused. "It's weird that you scared me. No one has ever been able to before."

"I was just thinking that." I chuckled softly. I sat down next to her, waiting for her to talk. She looked over at me, then in surprise she almost yelled;

"Wait, you could sense me here?"

"Yeah, why, is that bad?" I looked at her worried.

"Wow, it worked!"

"What worked?"

"Uh, nothing. Don't worry about it." We sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Willow said; "I will be right back." And took off at a dead run down the beach. I shrugged and sat down again in the soft white sand for I have stood up to see where she went. No such luck. Willow always let me look to see what books she had in her bag so I took it out of its place next to me and looked inside.

I dumped the old carrying bag of its contents and began to look at the book titles. All the books were bound in leather, and in scripted in an ancient writing which I recognized to be Latin. And they all said one word;

_Spells._

I was shocked. Could this really be true? Was Willow a witch? Did that mean my dreams could be really real? In sat there for minutes weighing all the possibilities. And for some odd reason, I believed everything. It all made sense.

All the sudden a voice echoed through my head. And it sounded very much like Willow.

_Things are possible if you believe. Things are not what they seem no matter the where you go…_


	10. Meeting Once Again

Shadows of the Night; C9 – Meeting Once Again

I was so shocked. My room was completely intact. All I could see that resembled that night was the blood smeared all over the floor. I lifted my body off of the carpet, though my knees were so weak that I instantly collapsed back down. I stayed that way for quite awhile. When dawn broke over the horizon I finally got up. And I must say it was one of the most beautiful sunrises I have ever seen in my two lives.

I gathered what clothes and things I could possibly bring with me, including all my old journals. And all the ones Father had gotten me that were unused. As I began to leave someone – or something? – jumped out at me from behind, trying to choke me by putting silver chains around my neck.

"You cannot kill me." I said with no fear in my voice.

"What makes you so sure of that Night Creature?" he knew what I was?

"Who are you?"

"No one you need to know my dear, seeing as your life is about to end." He began holding the chains close to my neck, but nothing was happening. And I knew what they did to you. They burned through your neck till your head is decapitated. But nothing. "What the hell are you? I've been killing your kind for too many years out of my longed life, but yet you're not dead yet?" now I recognized the voice.

Professor Black.

I turned around while his attention was diverted. But just as he was about to attack I put my hands up and yelled very loudly. "PROFESSOR BLACK!" that stopped him in his tracks. "Professor, it 'tis I, Willow."

He stood there for a moment, looking at me at first in confusion. Then it changed from confusion to recognition, then to pure happiness. I smiled at him, he reached out his arms and I ran to the professor giving him a huge hug.

"Willow, dear I cannot breathe." I pulled away mouthing _oops. _The professor chuckled at me, and then turned around to sit down in an armchair to my right. "So, tell me, how is it that my _protégé _is a Night Creature? And a completely different one at that?" so I told him my story, of Stephan, the lady with the dress, the events of the ball, and how I found the palace.

"It felt like there was some sort of pull, leading me here." I finished.

"It 'tis probably the pull of the magic and it once being your home."

"Maybe so." We sat in silence for a while. Eventually the silence was broken.

"You know, Willow, many Night Creatures are ruthless, bloodlust animals. You are not. Why 'tis that so?"

"I am not like others professor. I have no need to hide out of the sunlight; I am just like all humans. I have no fear of being discovered."

"You mean they can go into the sun?"

"Oh yes. They just fear of being discovered. That's why they emerge during night." He sat there looking thoughtful, then eventually asked;

"Then why do they kill?"

"I do not know. I do not need the blood of others to fuel my hunger, thirst, energy. I feed off the moonlight. But only when there 'tis a full moon. And I'm afraid I am beginning to get weak in its absence."

We talked a while longer, and eventually I sped off through the night, still waiting for the full moon.


	11. Reminescence

**Read the A/N at the bottom! Its superduper important!**

Shadows of the Night C10 – 1572

_Boy, does time pass by fast. I mean, it feels as if just yesterday I was talking with Professor Black in my room. I have seen him several times since then, but about eighty or so years ago he passed on. And do I miss him so! All around me I hear of wars, kings and queens endorsing these… whatyamacallits. Expeditions. They have been going on for a good century or longer. Even when I was still a human. And my brother…. He was one of them. I have not seen him since he took off with a crew my father and mother had gathered. Just a year before we all died. And I have never thought to visit him. But surely he knew of our family's destruction. My appearance would have just terrified him. _

_**Knock, knock, knock. **_I sensed the three quick raptures on my room door before I heard them. I was quite curious as to whom it could be. I have asked for no visitors during my stay here at this hotel. I stood up quickly from my place in a chair next to the oak desk where my journal that I had been writing in lay. I made my way to the door, careful to be quite as a mouse, and the knocks sounded again throughout the room as I lay my ear against the wood of the door. I heard heavy breathing and a terrible stench filled my nose through the cracks in the doorway, and I knew who was there. A hunter. A night hunter. But he would not be catching me today.

I ran to my bag, quickly putting my belongings in it and undoing the latch holding the huge window together. I looked down and around, hoping there would be no hunters around waiting for me. I heard the hunter outside my door start ramming the door in and made my jump.

As soon as I hit ground – I did not run- I blended in with the crowd. All of us nearest the hotel window looked up when we heard a roar coming from above. The hunter, dark and filled with rage, looked all around searching. I smirked to myself. He would never find me.

_**Two Hundred years later…..**_

I have just sailed from central England to the New World. Everything is chaotic here, and to the average human could be quite terrifying. But, nontheless, I am courious to see to how this new country will turn out. Every one here is fighting for their freedom…. If only they knew that they would never truly be free, for there is predators of all types in the world.

And I am one of them.

_**A/N;**_

**Sorry for the short chapter and for not posting for months. My computer was taken away for no reason, then froze. And of course it got a virus/trojan thingmcbobber, and my sister took her sweet time getting it fixed, and eventually had to wipe it. The next chapter will be longer as I have just remembered what I wanted to do with this story. Thanks for hanging on with me and for reading this. R/R! pwease?**


	12. UPDATE

_**Update 02/15/2012**_

**Sorry I haven't been on here in awhile, I've been super busy with school, and trying to get caught up and whatnot.**

**I'm going to try to update all my stories here within the next couple weeks, but no promises on any specific date.**

**Thank you for being patient and putting up with all my bullshit and waiting for so long. I really appreciate it! :D**

**- Britt**


End file.
